Scarlet Witch
Must See Episodes * Hex Factor * Day of Reckoning I * Day of Reckoning II * The Stuff of Villains * The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe * No Good Deed Personality Wanda is an angsty, troubled, independent, unstable, and vengeful person. She has issues, to put it mildly. She isn’t a very happy person as she has a lot of pent up anger and hostility, although thanks to Mastermind rewriting her memories, she can’t identify the source of it. Wanda holds powerful and consuming grudges that she lets fester inside instead of trying to let go. Wanda’s social skills are underdeveloped due to years of being institutionalized. She’s more accustomed to her own company, and she finds “normal” social interaction challenging. Wanda is somewhat of an introvert as she is quiet and not especially outgoing, but she is not a timid person and is very assertive and determined when she is pursuing a goal. Despite her anger and anti-social issues, Wanda has been shown to be quite compassionate and sympathetic to those she considers a friend or at least an ally. Physical appearance * Wanda's Outfits Wanda is a caucasian girl with blue eyes and a somewhat skinny but slender figure. While in the asylum, her black hair was shoulder length and usually covered her face but she recently cut it into a very short hairstyle. She usually wears dark red eyeshadow, lipstick, and nailpolish. Wanda usually wears a red halter top that shows off her midrift, black leather pants with a long red ribbon-like belt and thick red shoes. She accessorizes with mutiple bracelets and armlets on her wrists and forearms, two chocker necklaces, a couple rings, and cross earrings. Very much like Rogue, Wanda appears to be quite Goth. In her battle uniform, Wanda wears a dark red collared trenchcoat over a red corset-like jump suit that covers her whole body which has a couple of ripped marks over her thighs and knees. She wears long black fingerless gloves that covers her forearms and black combat boots with silver shin pads. Wanda still wears her cross earrings but with a matching cross chocker necklace. Also, whenever Wanda's in her battle uniform, the bottom layer of her hair is dyed red. Powers and Abilities Wanda's unique mutant ability allows her to harness and manipulate the force of probability. Her power, already dangerous in its own right, is easily tainted by her anger and fury, making her all the more deadly. She can interfere with other mutants' powers, causing them to go haywire, temporarily removing them rendering the mutant powerless, or cause attacks to be rebound back at the original attacker. She can manifest "hex bolts" as auras of blue energy allowing her to trap opponents and disrupt energy fields as seen in the episode Day Of Reckoning Part 2 when she used her "hex bolts" to Knock out her brother Pietro, disrupt Magneto's powers, and then entrap the X-Copter shutting it down and pushing it away. She can generally cause bad luck for people, making them trip or drop things when under the influence of her powers. Wanda's powers also affect inanimate objects - she can cause things to break, combust, explode, heat up (melting a steel door in the episode The Hex Factor ), move (sometimes to accomplish a specific goal in a manner similar to telekinesis) and even come to life such as in the episode The Stuff Of Villains when Wanda caused several street lamps and two cars on center blocks to actually come to life and attack a group of thugs. Wanda must have free usage of her hands in order to use her powers as she uses a lot of hand and finger motions to channel them. Early Life Wanda grew up with her father and her twin brotherPietroPietro in New York City. When she developed her mutant powers at an early age, her father decided to commit her to an institution as he didn't have the time to deal with a hostile, out of control child whose powers were very destructive if he didn't get her put away. Even though he ignored her pleads, Wanda cried to her father to not leave her there. Wanda spent years there harboring a deep anger and hatred for both her father and her brother. At some point, she started taking sessions with Charles Xavier to help her learn to control her powerful mutant abilities but he was unable to reach her. Season 2 Wanda was released from imprisonment by Mystique, who sought to use her in her own revenge against Magneto. Wanda spent much of her introductory series searching for her father, eventually finding and attempting to kill him. *'The Hex Factor' A guard radios to someone else to bring in the patient. A maximum security holding cell opens and a girl is released. The guards are all really nervous and jumpy and when the girl begins to struggle, one of them yells out not to let her move her hands, even a little. She continues to struggle and is able to wiggle on hand free enough to wave towards the bindings on her straight jacket. The bindings disintegrate and the girl is able to get free. Massive destruction and chaos ensues as lights, cameras, and other objects explode, break and/or burn, and everyone takes off running. The girl runs for the door and it seems to melt in front of her. Two doctors attempt to apprehend her, but she stretches out her hands and the walls cave in around them. She opens the door to the room Professor Xavier has been waiting in, and approaches him with an outstretched hand with a crazy look in her eyes like she's going to attack. Xavier call out her name, Wanda, but when she continues forward, he uses his telepathy to overcome her and calm her down. By the time the guards arrive, she's sitting meekly in a corner of the cell. He begins to talk to her, about keeping her anger under control as he thought they'd made more progress. She glares at him and tells him to get her out of there. He says that he has a place for her at the Institute, but that right now he can't risk it (due to her anger). A doctor enters and tells Professor Xavier that he needs to cut the session short so they can do some additional tests on Wanda in the Radiology room. Wanda goes quietly this time. The doctor takes her through security and continues to walk with Wanda. As they pass the radiology room, Wanda realizes she is being kidnapped. She becomes very anxious and begins to destory various objects as things start flying around and walls start cracking. The doctor tries to calm her saying he's going to help her, but things just get worse. As the doctor and Wanda take off running, they make it outside and meet up with a hooded old woman. The woman begins chanting in what sounds like Gaelic to Wanda thus calming her as she falls into the woman's arms. The doctor morphs into Mystique as she tells the woman to keep Wanda under control while Mystique goes back inside the asylum, saying that she has some other business to attend to, while morphing into a security guard. Later at the Brotherhood house, Mystique tells the boys that they have a new secret weapon as she introduces them to Wanda. Pietro recognizes her and Wanda freaks out, using her powers to turn everything around her into a weapon. The boys run as she starts to bring the house down on their heads. They huddle behind a couch as things are thrown about the room. Toad asks Pietro if it's one of his old girlfriends, but Pietro says it's worse, that she's his sister. Lance and Todd try to stop Wanda, but she turns their powers back on them. The same elderly woman finally arrives and takes control of Wanda, calming her down again and leaving the room with her. Mystique identifies the woman as Agatha Harkness. Pietro tries to tell Mystique that she's crazy for bringing Wanda, as her powers are too dangerous to have around. Mystique tells him that she brought along Agatha to help Wanda learn to focus her anger and turn it into unbeatable power. He tells her that she won't co-operate but Mystique tells them that she got all of the info she needed having downloaded it from Cerebro (during "Fun and Games") and that Wanda will cooperate because Mystique can give her what she really wants, revenge. Meanwhile, Wanda is having a training session with Agatha on how to defeat her rage. She has flashbacks of Pietro (as a child) and Magneto standing by as men dragged her into the asylum. In the flashback, Wanda kicks and screams for her father not to leave her while crying. But Wanda's anger is far too strong to overcome in the first two sessions. Every time she just about gains control, Wanda has more flashbacks of being left in the asylum and loses it. Later in the bathroom as Wanda's cutting her hair, Pietro enters and comments on her hair as she prepares to attack him but he claims he just wants to talk to her. Pietro begins to talk about her life in the asylum, that he really didn't want to leave her there but she was so out of control and that maybe Wanda should look at it from Magneto's point of view. Angrily, Wanda says that Magneto is a monster and that Pietro is just like him then she storms off. The X-Men take off to confront the Brotherhood at the mall. While there, the X-Men do the usual routine of kicking some Brotherhood butt. The X-Men have just about finished the Brotherhood when Wanda shows up and they instinctly get a bad vibe from her. The place starts going haywire and the X-Men are scattered. As each of the X-men try to take on Wanda, their powers turn against them. Spyke is hit by his own spikes, Cyclops' blasts go out of control, Jean's levitation ability reverses throwing her across the room, Shadowcat gets trapped halfway in phasing through the floor. Nightcrawler teleports her free, but the two of them are dumped into some trees outside. Jean talks Cyclops into retreating, telling him that Wanda is too strong and they can't beat her. As the X-Men retreat, the Brotherhood celebrate their victory. Toad says they owe it to their secret weapon, the Scarlet Witch. Quicksilver puts his arm around her as he tells her that he's never seen her with this much control and that if their father could see her now, he would be proud. But she knocks his arm away and says that Magneto's his father, not hers and that she'll have her revenge for what Magneto did to her as she walks away from the Brotherhood. *'Day of Reckoning I' At the Brotherhood house, Mystique shows up and tells them that Wolverine's been abducted by Magneto to everyone's shock and Wanda's interest. Mystique questions Pietro about Magneto's whereabouts, but he says that he has no idea where his father is. Mystique voices everyone's thoughts as they all can't believe that Magneto has actually snatched one of the X-Men, and Mystique says that she's not sure what Magneto's up to, but now he has forced her to make her move. At the X-Mansion, Xavier says that he's forced to bolster the X-Men's ranks. He tells them to welcome their new team mates and the Brotherhood walk in. The X-Men are angry, questioning why they have to team up with the Brotherhood. Avalanche tells them that they obviously need a new team leader and Cyclops tells him that he can have the job and leaves. Jean tries to go after him, but Xavier stops her and says to let him go. He orders the X-Men and Brotherhood into the Danger Room to train and tells Jean that they need to get back to Cerebro to continue the search. Later, Jean is able to locate Wolverine using Cerebro. Xavier tells her to gather up the teams. As the teams are loading up into the jets, Mystique is shown in the mansion's control room. She sets the defense systems up to self destruct and starts it out on Defcon 4. *'Day of Reckoning II' The X-Men and Brotherhood teams have split up into groups and are searching the area around the warehouses (where they picked up Wolverine's signal). They find Magneto's travel spheres, but they're empty and there is no sight of Magneto's crew anywhere. Then Gambit ambushes one of the teams by throwing in one of his cards. The second team consisting of Avalanche, Blob, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver sees the explosion from over the top of some of the buildings. Avalanche says "Finally, some action." as he rushes towards the explosion. Quicksilver slyly tells them that they have no idea and runs off. Wanda catches this and realizes it's all a trap, but it's too late. Magneto begins ripping the place apart (all from out of sight), and finally pulls apart one of the warehouses to reveal his new crew which includes Sabretooth, Gambit, Colossus, and Pyro. As Magneto's crew and the combined teams of the X-Men and Brotherhood face each other off, Scarlet Witch starts searching the roof tops trying to find Magneto, but so far still no sign of him. Later on, Scarlet Witch finally spots where her father is and she starts to wander off towards Magneto as the ground and buildings around her begin to shiver and warp. Storm follows her and sees that the Scarlet Witch is headed for Magneto, who's perched up on top of a building in the distance. Storm calls the X-Men and Brotherhood teams together to go after Magneto. Meanwhile, Quicksilver lets Magneto know that Wanda and the teams are coming after him. Magneto says that Wanda will have to wait as he drops the ground out from under the X-Men and Brotherhood teams where they end up right in the middle of Trask's compound. Trask sends the Sentinel after them. Above the compound, Quicksilver runs recognizance and lets Magneto know that Trask has released the Sentinel. Magneto tells him that he knew Trask would. Magneto's crew (excluding Magneto and Quicksilver) load back up into the metal travel spheres and take off as Magneto tells Quicksilver that the whole world will now know about mutants. He uses his powers to lift the teams and the Sentinel back up to ground level again. The Sentinel goes after the teams and everyone scatters. A news traffic helicopter that's close by happens on to the site and witnesses the fight. Storm tries to take out the Sentinel with lightening, but the Sentinel just keeps coming. The news chopper goes to live feed. Storm is hit and goes down. Spyke steps up to attack the Sentinel and protect Storm. The rest of the team joins in. Blob lifts a car and throws it as Jean uses her telekinesis to amplify the force of the throw and slam it into the Sentinel. Avalanche crumbles the ground beneath it, all the while the news chopper is broadcasting. Duncan, Taryn, Amanda, Kelly and others all see the X-Men and Brotherhood on the television fighting the Sentinel. The police finally show up on the scene. Blob, Spyke, Rogue, and Beast are all captured by the Sentinel as it shot green gel-like substance on them that solidifies and freezes them in stasis. The The Marines arrive in choppers, but Magneto uses his powers to hold them back and stay out of the fight. Kurt ports into one of the choppers and snatches a grenade. He jams it into the Sentinels armor and ports away. There's an explosion and the Sentinel collapses against a near by building. It's damaged, but still moving. It locks in on Magneto on the roof tops. Meanwhile, the Scarlet Witch surprises Quicksilver and takes him out. Then she goes after Magneto and uses her powers to block his powers. The Sentinel comes after Magneto and he begs Wanda to release him. Xavier shows up in the X-Jet and attacks the Sentinel, but Wanda hexes the jet and sends it flying as it draws enough of her power away that Magneto is freed from her hex. He regains his powers just in time to send two missiles right back at the Sentinel. The missiles hit and the Sentinel explodes. It comes crashing down right on top of the building and Magneto. Due to the explosion, Scarlet Witch is thrown from the roof and Nightcrawler ports her to safety. The survivors regroup and Xavier picks them up in the X-Jet. The kids want to save the others, but Xavier tells him they'll have to come back for them later. They fly home, but when they arrive, they see that the Institute has been totaled. They land and Jean starts calling out for Scott and the New Mutants. Everyone is in total shock. Scott and the New Mutants come out of the surrounding woods looking the worse for wear. Jean rushes up to Scott and hugs him, but he flings off her arms and goes for Xavier. Sam tells them that they were able to make it into Cerebro and that it was just able to sustain the blast. Scott jumps Xavier and yanks him out of his chair yelling, saying it's all his fault. He throws Xavier to the ground and Kurt and Bobby pull him away. Xavier stands and morphs into Mystique. She tells them that she was responsible for everything, and now it's about to get much worse. Season 3 Knowing that Wanda would never stop until she gained her vengance, Magneto has used the mutant known as Mastermind to rewrite Wanda's memories. She no longer remembers being commited to the institution, and has lost her hatred for Magneto, believeing him to be a kind and caring father. She has also decided to remain with the Brotherhood. * Day of Recovery Scott and Mystique face off, both mad. Jean tries to probe Mystique's mind to find where the professor is, but somehow Mystique's able to block it. Scott threatens her and Mystique tells him that if he ever wants to see Xavier again, then he'll back off. Their group is interrupted by sirens and suddenly they are all surrounded by police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The Brotherhood take off in another direction and Wanda covers their escape. At the lookout, the X-men regroup, but they aren't together long before the Brotherhood show up as well. Mystique tells them that she had nothing to do with Magneto's plan to expose them, but that the public response proves that Xavier was wrong and that humans and mutants will never be able to exist together. Jean bursts in and asks her why she's there, what she wants. Mystique says that she wants her team member back from the military, but she doesn't know where to start looking. Nick Fury shows up and says that he knows where to start. Mystique wanting to prove her Dominic, snaps her fingers as the Brotherhood move in closer to Furry. In turn Fury snaps his won fingers and everyone is immediately surrounded by his men, 20+. He snaps his hi fingers again, and they all stand down. Fury hands over a disc with information about where the others are being held. When they ask him why he's helping them he says he has his reasons, but that he can't get involved officially. Fury and his troops disappear as quickly as they arrive. Storm tells the X-Men that they'll split up in groups, but before she's done speaking Mystique snatches the disc from her hand and says that she's in charge. Storm is furious, the sky darkens and lightening starts flashing everywhere. Mystique tells her to back off and Jean interrupts to remind Storm that Mystique is still holding the Prof somewhere. Storm calms down and Mystique starts barking out orders. Mystique sends Todd and Wonda to NY to find out if Magneto is really dead. In New York City, Wanda and Todd end up breaking into a news van and watching the footage that was taped the previous day. In slow motion they can see that Quicksilver rescued Magneto right before the Sentinel landed on him. Later at the Brotherhood house, Todd sneaks in because police are watching the house. When he gets back to the others Lance is mad because he was supposed to get clothes for all of them, but he only got Wanda's. Season 4 With Magneto's recent "death", Wanda has taken the news quite hard and blames the X-Men for not helping her father in his fight with Apocalypse. When she realised he was still alive as a Horseman, she offered to help Kitty stop him, and bring him back to himself. After defeating him, her, Magneto and Pietro left as a family. The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he was able to scan the mind of Apocalypse. In the possible future, Xavier saw adult versions of the Brotherhood including Scarlet Witch becoming members of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Freedom Force. She's shown to be wearing a low-cut red bodysuit with her trademark ripped cut marks into it, long matching red thigh-high heeled boots decorated with small multiple black belts, and a dark red collared trenchcoat, similar in design to her old one, though showing several tears along the bottom. She also wearing two black belts, one of which hugs the area beneath her breasts while the other is around her hips. Scarlet Witch still wears her trademark cross earrings and black cross choker but she wears several plain, silver rings on her fingers. Also, her shoulder-length hair is tinted red from around ear-level down, giving her a slightly wilder look. Relationships Notes Drawings of Wanda Maximoff This version of Scarlet Witch was mentally unstable until Magneto had Mastermind rewrite her memories. Wanda's hair is naturally black unless she is using her powers, then the bottom under-layer of her hair turns red. Trivia Appearances Other faces of Scarlet Witch Uncanny-Wonda.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) New_Exiles_-_Wonda_.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Xhile-_scarlett.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008)??? Legacy_-_scarlett.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-Men-Scar.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men-Wonda.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Scar.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Ani_-_Wonda.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992-1997) W_&_Men_-Scar.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) W_&_X-men_-_Scarlett.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) The Super Hero Squad Show- Scarlet Witch.png|'The Super Hero Squad Show' (2009 - 2011) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Scarlett.png|'X-Men Ledgens II' (2005) Scarlet Witch.png|A Micro Hero Rendition of the Scarlet Witch seen in X-Men: Evolution Scarlet Witch (Future).png|This Micro Hero rendition is the Scarlet Witch's future look Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Category:The Brotherhood Category:Villain Category:Mutant